Reverso
by VonTeeseLady
Summary: No se puede decir que Cartman era mi amigo. No lo había sido nunca. Pero todo cambió el día que me paré a pensar que si Cartman no era mi amigo, ¿qué era exactamente? Kyman,YAOI,slash, o como queráis llamarlo.No muy explícito.
1. Renovable

**Nota de la autora: **Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi de todos, quiero decir, que nunca he escrito nada de este estilo, al menos no completamente. Me da hasta verguenza xD En fin, es como una especie de prueba, y no sé si lo continuaré durante demasiado tiempo. Pero bueno, South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores respectivos.

** Advertencia: **Por cierto, esto es una cosa llamada Slash, que es relaciones, en fin, ya sabeis, entre chicos. Si no os gusta, no lo leais, por favor. Para seros sinceros, a mi tampoco me hace demasiada ilusión, pero supongo que estos dos personajes me parecen interesantes en ese aspecto. Ah, y perdonad si soy un poco tímida para escribir estas cosas, lo que quiero decir, es que no espereis nada demasiado explícito, para eso, buscaros otra autora. Bueno, y ya no me enrollo más, y voy a ello.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo I<strong>

** Renovable**

-No sé ni para qué me ofrecí a hacer este trabajo contigo en primer lugar, ni siquiera me caes bien! ¡Siempre estás jodiéndome¡ !Siempre me estás fastidiando las cosas¡ ¡No te soporto, Cartman!

-Ah, Kyle, por fin esta conversación da sus frutos...puestos a quejarnos, tú siempre te comportas como una mujer. Sí, Kyle, eres como una mujer menstruando. Como una mujer con la menopausia, Kyle. Como un judío menopaúsico, como tu madre. Sois iguales.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas, gordo de mierda! ¿Quieres que me meta yo con tu madre, eh Cartman? ¡Porque tengo mucho que decir, hijo de puta!

Así pasaban las horas, y teníamos que entregar el trabajo antes de que terminara la semana. No me lo podía creer. Podía haber ido con Jimmy, pero no, tenía que elegir al gordo porque vivía más cerca. Jimmy me caia bien, era buen chico. Hubiera merecido mucho más la pena hacer el trabajo con él que con el nazi.

El trabajo era de energía renovable, y nos había tocado la energía eólica. Bueno, más bien me había tocado, porque como era de suponer, Cartman no estaba haciendo una mierda. Tampoco esperaba nada diferente. Era Cartman, al fin y al cabo.

Mientras yo escribía él estaba buscando gilipolleces con su portátil. Estaba buscando información de un alemán llamado Mengele, y leyéndome todo lo que a ese puto enfermo le gustaba hacer con los judíos. Me revolvía las tripas. ¡Y Cartman también!

-¿Y sabes qué, Kyle? Mengele cogía judíos y hacía experimentos de presión con ellos. Luego les diseccionaba para ver los efectos que los cambios de presión habían tenido sobre su cerebro. ¿No te parece interesante, kyle? Yo creo que más que un mosntruo, ese hombre era un genio.

-¿Por qué en vez de buscar bestialidades asquerosas no me ayudas a hacer el trabajo, Cartman? ¿De verdad te estás molestando en hacer todo esto solo para ofenderme? Porque no tiene sentido, te lo digo en serio. No funciona, así que dejalo, y ayúdame. O si no, firmaré yo sólo el trabajo, y a ti te pondrán un cero más redondo que tú mismo.

-Eso no va a pasar Kyle -me respondió el gordo hijo de puta - porque les diré que me hiciste trabajar como un negro y luego firmaste tú el trabajo, y mi madre llamará, y sabes que pasa después, Kyle. No puedes ir contra mí, y lo sabes.

-Cállate de una vez, Cartman. Si no vas a hacer nada por lo menos cierra la boca -y parece que por una miserable vez en su vida, Cartman me hizo caso. Extraordinario. El caso es que pasó casi un cuarto de hora, y nada. Ya casi había terminado el trabajo con la información que había buscado en MI propia casa. Cuando me di la vuelta para comprobar lo que Cartman estaba haciendo, el gordo estaba completamente dormido. Que cabrón. Y encima le había prometido a mi madre que el trabajo estaría hecho para el día siguiente porque tenía que ir al dentista y no me iba a dar tiempo.

Se supone que esa noche me iba a quedar a dormir en casa del gordo. Su madre no había puesto ninguna pega, así que yo no tuve mucho que decir. Eran ya más de las once y media, y yo yontinuaba y continuaba haciendo el trabajo mientras el gordo dormía detrás. La vida es así de injusta. Siempre me tocaba a mi currar por los demás, para luego atribuírles los méritos. Supongo que es lo que tiene eso de ser judío.

Cuando hube terminado, me acerqué hacia donde Cartman se encontraba, y le zarandeé de golpe.

-Eh, culo gordo, despierta y saca la otra cama, que yo tmabién quiero dormir. Venga, Cartman.

-¿Cama? Aquí no hay más camas, Kyle. Si quieres, duerme en esta, que hay sitio para los dos, y si no, ahí está el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, es el lugar que te corresponde, judío.

Al ímbecil le debía de dar un extraño morbo decir todo aquello, porque su cara de satisfacción no se hubiera podido pagar con dinero. Así era Cartman, nada que no os haya dicho ya. Pero no le iba a dar ese gusto. Le aparté de un golpe y varios empujones y me metí en la cama, lo más alejado que pude de él. Si total, ese gordo ocupaba más espacio que dos como yo juntos.

Si creeis que Cartman había cambiado a lo largo de los años, vais listos. Seguía siendo el mismo gordo hijo de puta. Si eso había engordado algo más, pero no creais que tanto. Por suerte, lo que había engordado lo había crecido también, pero eso no le quitaba de ser un gordo de mierda, y así seguiría siempre, a no ser que se sometiera a un intenso plan de adelgazamiento de esos que siempre intentaba mi madre, pero que nunca le servían de nada. Y eso era prácticamente imposible para Cartman, ya que odiaba hacer ejercicio.

De no ser por los más de veinte kilos que me sacaba y las dos cabezas y media que tenía por encima de mí, le hubiera atizado más de una vez. Claro, que por supuesto, eso no iba a pasar. No. Definitivamente no.

Miré a la mesilla y pude ver su antiguo gorro de lana. Gorro que por cierto, ya no llevaba casi nunca. Cartman había adoptado nuevos hábitos. Tenía el pelo algo largo, castaño y liso. En eso tenía suerte, el muy cabrón. Bueno, en eso y en la mayoría de las cosas. Además, ahora yo también me había quitado mi Ushanka, y llevaba el pelo al aire. Fuera complejos, supongo. Odiaba ser pelirrojo, bueno, en general odiaba mi pelo, pero tampoco era peor que ser calvo.

Hacía mucho frío en la habitación de Cartman, pero ya sabeis, la gente gorda no suele pasar frío. Era tan tarde que la calefacción ya había dejado de calentar hace dos horas, y eso se notaba. Pero de todas formas, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Acercarme a Cartman me daba demasiada verguenza, porque me empezaría a llamar maricón y a reírse de mí en el colegio. En cambio, si me quedaba así, no dormiría en toda la noche. Acostumbrado al calor de mi casa me había traído el pijama mas frío que tenía, porque soy así de inteligente.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Quería acercarme a Cartman para no tener tanto frío. Estaba practicamente tiritando, y en situaciones desesperadas...bueno, medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Me acerqué poco a poco al lado de la cama de Cartman, intentando no despertarle. Dormía como un tronco mientras yo me helaba de frío a su lado. Típico también.

Me acerqué hasta el punto de tener la cabeza prácticamente pegada a su espalda, y los antebrazos también. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así se estaba mucho mejor. Podía oír su respiración suave a mi lado, y te mentiría si dijera que eso no me tranquilizaba. Me acerqué un poco más, hasta que prácticamente no podía estar más cerca.

Cartman emitía mucho calor corporal, y yo que era tan delgado, era su contraste. Sin darme cuenta aspiré el perfume a detergente caro de su camiseta del pijama.  
>Pasé unos momentos relajados hasta que de repente Cartman se dió la vuelta. Me asusté, pensaba que le había despertado, pero sus ojos aún seguían cerrados. Podía oler su aliento a clorofila y sentí como colisionaba con el mío. Si me movía le despertaría, y de todas maneras estaba muy agusto. Supongo que siempre me podía inventar la excusa de que había aparecido así por la mañana, y nadie me podría decir nada.<p>

En fin, todos nos movemos sin querer mientras dormimos, ¿no?

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, y en pocos minutos quedé dormido oyendo la respiración de Cartman a mi lado.

**o*o*o*o*o*o**

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí con mi frente pegada a la de Cartman, exactamente en la misma postura que había quedado la noche anterior. Supongo que no pude evitar sonreír al ver al gordo tan dormido, porque no solía ser una persona relajada. Cartman siempre tenía algo en la cabeza, en ese sentido, no podía estarse quieto. Sobre todo si eso tenía que ver con joderle la vida a alguien.

Pero ya no era un niño. Tenía quince años, igual que yo. Se había puesto un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, que brillaba con el sol que entraba de la ventana. Era raro verle así. Acerqué mi mano para tocar el pendiente, con cuidado de no despertarle. Cartman frunció el ceño, y yo no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo. Ahora mismo, al contarlo, no puedo evitar darme cuenta de lo gay que suena todo esto, ¿verdad?

La puerta de la habitación de Cartman sonó, y no tardé ni dos segundos en retirar la mano de su oreja, retirarme un poco y fingir estar dormido.

-¡Chicos, es hora de levantarse, tenéis que ir al instituto! -gritó la madre de Cartman desde la puerta. Hoy era el día de entrega del trabajo de la energía renovable.

-¿Hiciste el trabajo, judío? Si no, lo único que no va a ser renovable es tu cara -dijo Cartman con la voz ronca de dormir y desperezandose.

-¡Cállate!

Por lo visto, lo único que nunca sería renovable era la relación entre Cartman y yo.

* * *

><p>El final del primer capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? Que raro es escribir esto xD En fin, dejar algún comentario de si quereis que continúe o no, porque tampoco sé muy bien como seguir de todos modos. Un saludo! <p>


	2. Planteamiento

El segundo capítulo! Como veo que a alguien le gusta esta historia supongo que no será tan mala como para dejarla. En fin, que me he animado a escribir otro capi. No es tan difícil escribir desde el punto de vista de Kyle, supongo que con otros personajes no pasará lo mismo.

En fin, allá vamos.

* * *

><p><strong> II<strong>

El día comenzó relajado, como todas las mañanas de South Park. Hacía bastante Sol, pero el frío y la nieve creaban un clima gélido y poco prometedor. La madre de Cartman se había ofrecido a llevarnos al instituto. Podíamos haber andado, pero hay que admitir que esa mujer es bastante maja, a pesar de, bueno, ya sabeis.

Además, preparaba buenos desayunos. Yo no comía mucho, pero Cartman comía como el cerdo que era. No me extrañaba que estubiera tan gordo. Llegamos a las nueve menos diez a la puerta, donde Stan y Kenny nos estaban esperando. En ese sentido, la pandilla tampoco había cambiado nada, seguíamos siendo los mismo y haciendo las mismas cosas, a pesar de saber ya demasiado sobre temas que antes se nos hacían tan complicados, como sexo, cosas así. Si no, podíais decírselo a Kenny.

Kenny seguía llevando la capucha, costumbre. Sin embargo, ya se le oía hablar perfectamente. Había crecido mucho, como todos, pero por lo demás no estaba tan cambiado. Bueno sí, le había empezado a salir barba, y era de los primeros.

A Stan le pasaba lo mismo. Era el segundo más alto a parte de Cartman, pero Stan era delgado. Ojos azules y pelo negro, ya no llevaba el gorro con el que le recordareis. Por lo visto debía de ser algo del otro mundo, como Kenny, os eso decían las chicas. De verdad, ¿qué tenía él que no tuviese yo? Aún así, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

Yo también seguía más o menos igual. Más alto, claro. Bueno, también tenía la nariz algo puntiaguda como mi madre, rasgo por excelencia de los judíos según Cartman. Lo único que tenía que resaltara más o menos era el pelo rojo, y rizado a lo afro y los ojos verdes. A parte de eso, nada de nada. Pero Stan no era demasiado mejor, ¡de verdad! Bueno, a parte de la altura, y los ojos.

Nos acercamos a Kenny y a Stan, que estaba mirando con cara de atontado a Wendy. Siempre estaba colado por Wendy, algunas veces estaban juntos, otras veces lo dejaban, y luego volvían de nuevo. Wendy si había cambiado, vaya. Ahora era la chica más guapa del instituto. A veces salía con Cartman. ¿Lo podéis creer? ¡Con el gordo! No me sentaba mal ni nada, pero, en serio ¿qué tenía él que no tubiera yo? Parece ser que yo era el único que no era atractivo para las mujeres. Incluso por detrás de Cartman. Un poco patético, ¿no?

-¿Me das tu almuerzo, Cartman? -preguntó Kenny, medio de broma.

-Ni de coña. Búscate un trabajo, ahora que puedes, y deja de joder. Te lo he dicho más de mil veces. O que tu madre se ponga a trabajar, coño.

-Por mucho que trabaje no creo que gane tanto como la tuya, Cartman -dijo Stan.

-¡Te callas! -dijo el gordo.

-Jódete Cartman, te lo mereces -añadí yo.

-Que te jodan Kyle. Tu madre no te da almuerzo tampoco porque sois unos tacaños de mierda, tú y toda tu familia.

-Ya te lo comes tú por mí, ballena.

Cartman iba a responder cuando sonó el timbre del instituto. La primera clase. Jueves. Ya quedaba menos para el fin de semana. Entramos los cuatro en clase. El día transcurrió normalmente, Cartman y yo expusimos el maldito trabajo, y a él le pusieron la misma nota que a mí. Hijo de puta.

Por la tarde Stan y yo quedamos en mi casa. A mi madre le caía bien Stan, al menos comparado con Cartman, que le caía como el culo. Era de esperar, con todo lo que decía.

-No jodas Kyle, ¿y dormiste en la misma cama que Cartman? ¡Qué asco!

-¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Dormir en el suelo "como el judío que soy? Para nada tío, a Cartman le podían dar por culo, yo no iba a dormir en la alfombra.

-Sí, supongo que llevas razón -respondió Stan pensativo -lo raro es que Cartman te dejara. Quiero decir, contigo y conmigo no sería tan raro, después de tantos años, ¿pero Cartman? Ya sabes como se pone con eso de los maricones tío. Cualquier cosa le parece gay.

-Joder, y tanto. Dicen que esa clase de personas son las que terminan siendo así al final, ya sabes.

-No me imagino a Cartman de maricón -Stan se echó a reir.

-Bueno, se ha maquillado más de una vez, y le gustaba Britney Spears, ¿te acuerdas?

Stan sonrió de nuevo. -Sí, pero eramos críos, Kyle. Sabes que las cosas cambian. Cartman ya no es...

-Cartman sigue siendo igual, Stan. Nunca va a cambiar. Un gilipollas.

-Supongo. De todas maneras, sería raro de otra manera. No sería Cartman.

-Sí...

Pasamos una buena tarde, como siempre. A eso de las ocho de la noche nos despedimos. Cuando Stan se fue, cenamos, y me conecté un rato al Messenger. Para mi sorpresa, Cartman fue el primero en hablarme.

**WermachtSS dice:** ¿T has despedido ya d tu novio, judío? =)

**Ky-ol dice:** Me aburres cartman. en serio, déjalo.

**WermachtSS dice:** ¿K pasa Kyle, tienes arena en la vagina? =D

**Ky-ol dice:** sí, cartman, tengo arena en la vagina, así que kllat ya

**WemachtSS dice:** ¿t ayudo a sacartela?

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. Creo que hasta me puse un poco rojo, no sé si de lo que me jodía Cartman, o de la verguenza que me daba su pregunta.

...

**Ky-ol dice:** eres un cerdo cartman...

**WermachtSS dice:** y tú eres toda una señorita kahl! ¿Kieres un vestido?

**Ky-ol dice:** ¿Sabes ke?paso d ti

Me desconecté cerrando de golpe mi ordenador. Pasaba. De verdad que pasaba completamente. Me dieron unas ganas horribles de hacer algo extraño, estaba enfadado, estaba furioso, con Cartman, pero más que nada conmigo mismo, por no poder decir basta a los abusos de ese cabrón. Siempre le dejaba seguir y seguir con su mierda de mal gusto, siempre le dejaba insultarme y pisotearme hasta tal punto de dejarme hecho una mierda algunas veces.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por que era mi amigo?

No, no se puede decir que Cartman era mi amigo. No lo había sido nunca. Ese fue el día que todo cambio. Porque me paré a pensar que si Cartman no era mi amigo, ¿qué era exactamente? ¿Un enemigo del que no me podía desacer? ¿Alguien a quien me había acostumbrado demasiado como para hacer el esfuerzo de acostumbrarme a no tenerle cerca?

Decidí dejar de comerme la cabeza y me metí en la cama. Pero nada más apagar la luz, siempre volvía y volvía. Stan tenía razón sobre lo de Cartman, si odiaba tanto las mariconadas, ¿por qué me había dejado dormir en su cama? Y de todas maneras, ¿tanto me importaba?

Patético. Al menos eso hubiese dicho Cartman de haberme oído.

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche. Ya era viernes. Y los viernes siempre eran buenos. Cerré los ojos. A la mañana siguiente todo volvería a ser como lo era antes de ayer.

Al menos, eso quería pensar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí lo dejo por hoy. Ya sé que hasta ahora no ha pasado nada demasiado interesante, pero no me van mucho las cosas rápidas y poco desarrolladas. De todas maneras, prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a meter más contenido.<p>

Ah, por cierto, yo soy judía. Bueno, más bien mi padre lo es, y toda su familia, y mi madre pasa un poco de religiones, más bien como yo, pero lo digo porque yo también sufro de lo de la nariz puntiaguda, no es ningún comentario racista, no soy de las que le echa tierra encima a su gente.

¡Un saludo, y hasta la próxima!


	3. Tut mir leid

Bueno, quiero empezar por agradecer a mi única comentarista Symphknot xD En serio, me motivas un poco bastante para seguir con esta historia, aunque la vaya escribiendo según se me viene a la cabeza.

Bueno, todos sabeis a quién pertenece South Park y sus personajes, a Trey y Matt. Vamos, que yo solo uso sus personajes como quiero. Bueno, allá vamos pues.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Me equivoqué. La mañana siguiente no fue igual para nada. Principalmente porque nada más levantarme tenía un mensaje de Cartman en el movil.

**"T enfadast mucho por lo de ayer kahl?scucha,t invito a algo sta tarde y lo intento arreglar...t spero a las 6,n la puerta del colegio...bueno haz lo ke kieras "**

Me sorprendió un poco, porque Cartman no se solía preocupar de nada de lo que me decía, y menos de como me pudiera afectar. Dudaba que le importara algo. Vale, para ser sinceros, me sorprendió más bien mucho. ¿Debía ir? Lo más posible es que me tubiera preparada una de las suyas. Bueno, lo hablaría con Stan. De todas maneras, si Cartman quería quedar, ¿por qué no decirmelo en el colegio?

No tardé mucho en saber la respuesta: Cartman no se presentó en el colegio ese día. Nos reunimos en la parada del autobús, como llevábamos haciendo toda la vida. Todos menos Cartman.

-Tío, ¿dónde está Cartman? -preguntó Kenny.

-Pues no tengo ni idea, pero creo que quería quedar esta tarde. No sé qué de qué me dijo ayer por messenger -le respondí -pero por lo visto quiere disculparse.

-¿Cartman? -dijo Stan sorprendido -ese está preparando algo.

-Sí, eso mismo he pensado yo.

Kenny sólo asintió. En ese momento llegó el autobús. Cuando salimos del instituto fuimos todos a comer a la cafetería. Todos menos Cartman...eso ya sí que era raro.

Ya a las cinco yo estaba en casa, vistiéndome para ir a la puerta del instituto. Sí, iba a quedar con Cartman, no me lo creía ni yo. Hacía mucho que no quedábamos juntos, casi años, a parte de trabajos, y cosas así. En general, cuanto más lejos estubiera de él, mejor.

Cartman me estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio. Era imposible no distinguirle, por obvios motivos, se le veía desde lejos. Me sentí culpable al pensar eso. _¿Por qué me iba a sentir culpable? Cartman me ha dicho cosas mucho peores, y nunca me he sentido culpable de decirle nada" _

-Hola, Kyle. Te estaba esperando.

-Sí, lo siento. Pensé que no vendrías. Como has faltado hoy al instituto...oye Cartman, ¿de quién es ese coche?

-Sube, Kyle. Quiero llevarte a un sitio. Ya te lo contaré luego. Joder, tranquilo, no lo voy a estrellar contigo dentro.

Y como un ímbecil, subí al coche. No sabía donde íbamos, y Cartman no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Subíamos montaña arriba, y South Park se empezaba a ver muy pequeño colina abajo.

-Cartman, nos estamos alejando mucho. Da la vuelta -dije empezando a ponerme realmente nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Kyle. Lo tengo absolutamente todo controlado. Confía en mí.

Ya está. Cartman quería despeñarme. En ese momento lo ví claro. Quería tirar mi cuerpo desde la montaña, para que nadie lo encontrase nunca. Era un plan perfecto. No sé por qué no lo había supuesto antes.

-Cartman, quiero bajar. ¿Dónde vamos? ¡Cartman, me estás escuchando! ¡Mierda!

Pero Cartman seguía callado a mi lado. Al final, aparcó el coche.

-Sal, Kyle.

No me lo pensé dos veces, de hecho, lo estaba deseando. Salí del coche, y el frío de la montaña me golpeó la cara como a un muñeco de trapo. Me quedé parado. La luna ya había salido, y todavía eran las siete menos algo. Estaba llena, y South Park se veía lejos, montañas abajo. El cielo tenía muchas estrellas. Era todo muy raro. La nieve se veía más oscura. Hasta se podía oler el frío. Pero era precioso.

-Cartman, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Me vas a decir ya de quien es el coche?

Cartman se puso a mi lado.

-El coche es de un amigo de mi madre. No lo echará en falta durante un buen rato, hazme caso.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, así que preferí no indagar más en el tema. Iba a preguntarle a Cartman dónde había aprendido a conducir, pero mejor que no. Me callé. No tenía mucho más que decir.

-Mira Kyle, sé lo que piensas de mi. Joder, sé lo que todo el mundo piensa de mí- le miré, pero él miraba al cielo, a ninguna parte mientras hablaba -pero para serte sincero, los demás no me importan mucho. En este mundo, hay más o menos cinco personas de las que me preocupo. Y no mucho. Supongo que tú eres una de ellas.

-Pero... -Cartman me paró levantando una mano. Pensé que me iba a pegar, así que retrocedí instintivamente. Todo aquello era definitivamente más raro cada vez. Cuando Cartman vió mi reacción, bajó la mano de inmediato.

-A eso me refiero. Mi madre...hoy me ha dicho que estaba hasta las narices de mí, de como la trataba. De como trataba a todo el mundo. Que lamentaba realmente que yo fuera la única persona que ella tenía.

Cartman paró, y respiró profundamente.

-Nunca me había dicho nada así. He estado todo el día dando vueltas por ahí, pensandolo. En un principio, la idea era quedar contigo para llevarte en coche y dejarte por ahí tirado. Anoche me hizo mucha gracia. Joder, tiene gracia, Kyle. Pero de repente, esta mañana ya no tenía gracia ¿sabes? Ya nada tiene gracia, al menos, cosas que antes...bueno, no sé como decirlo, el caso es que no quiero seguir así.

Sin darme cuenta, Cartman estaba frente a frente conmigo. Más bien, que me hubiese dejado tirado por ahí con el coche era lo que yo esperaba. Lo que no me esperaba era esto, para nada. Le miré a los ojos. Tenía que alzar la cabeza, Cartman era alto. Podría haberme metido una ostia, y haberme dejado seco de un palo. Pero sólo le miré, intentando saber si algo de lo que había dicho era mentira. O si algo de lo que había dicho era verdad.

Pero no encontré nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía yo realmente de Eric Cartman? Discutíamos, nos insultábamos, nos pegábamos. ¿Pero hablar? ¿Podíamos estar de algun otro modo que no fuera ese? ¿Podía Cartman cambiar?

-Yo... -no sabía que decirle. Simplemente actué, porque la tensión del silencio me estaba matando. No sé por qué lo hice. Extendí mis brazos. Y le abracé. Fuerte.

Él se quedó parado. En shock. Hasta que para mi sorpresa, me devolvió el abrazo. Estaba abrazando a Eric Cartman, en medio de la montaña, a más de dos kilómetros de casa. Podía haberme matado en ese momento. Nadie se hubiera enterado. Sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Cartman era cálido, y yo tenía frío. El contraste perfecto. Aún así, era una suerte que nadie lo viera, se me hubiera caído la cara de verguenza. Y a Cartman también, seguro.

Debí de permanecer en esa postura más tiempo del que debía porque Cartman se aclaró la garganta tensamente. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me separé rápidamente de él. Justo como la mañana después de quedarme a dormir a su casa.

-Cartman yo...

-No, Kyle, escucha. Lo... -parecía que no sabía como continúar -yo... -suspiró -mira, yo...lo...lo siento...lo siento por como te he tratado siempre. Siento...siento haber sido tan...tan capullo contigo sin ningún motivo. Ya sé que tú no te metes con nadie si nadie se mete contigo, y yo...pues me he pasado, supongo. Lo siento...mucho -dijo.

Sabía realmente el esfuerzo que a Cartman le suponía decir todo eso. Solo por eso ya era un gran paso para él.

-Si tú dices que vas a cambiar, Cartman, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad. Quiero decir, si lo demuestras. Si mejoras. Me fío, Cartman, pero no abuses de mi confianza. Ya me cuesta creerme todo esto, así que no lo estropees. ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no has traído aquí a Kenny? ¿O a...

-Mira, Kyle, no lo sé. Porque tú...bueno, porque tú eres tú. Eres al que más putadas le he hecho, y al que más bestialidades le he dicho. Sobre todo eso. Y porque...porque quiero que seamos amigos. De verdad.

No necesité oír nada más. No era necesario. Nos quedamos un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, y viendo el paisaje, sentados en la nieve. Se me estaba quedando el culo helado, y Cartman lo debió notar, porque se levantó y me tendió la mano.

-¿Te llevo a casa? -me preguntó, sonriendo.

-Bueno, la idea era dejarme aquí tirado, ¿no? -le respondí de broma.

-Dicen que hay osos en esta época del año. Ya estamos en primavera, ya sabes. ¿Cuál es la gracia de dejarte aquí si no puedes volver?

-Supongo -respondí.

-Supones bien -dijo él levántandome.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo. Ya eran más de las nueve y media cuando Cartman me dejó en casa.

-¿Te apetece quedar mañana? -me preguntó por la ventanilla.

-Creo...creo que si podré. ¿Misma hora, mismo sitio?

-Ahá.

-Vale.

-Adiós, Kyle -dijo Cartman cuando yo ya estaba en frente de la puerta.

-Adiós Cartman.

No sé por qué, pero me quedé parado como un gilipollas hasta que hubieron pasado dos minutos desde que Cartman se había ido. Cuando por fin entré en casa, mi madre me echó una buena regañina, y mi padre simplemente cenó en silencio. Mi hermano tampoco quiso meterse.

Sin embargo, no te voy a negar que esa noche me fui a la cama mucho más contento.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente sería un buen día.

* * *

><p>Otro más! Debo de estar muy inspirada xD Un saludo a los lectores!<p> 


	4. Como si nada

Antes de nada, decir que no estoy nada contenta de como este capítulo me ha quedado. Y claro, sin contar lo rara que me he sentido al escribirlo, pero en fin. Me parece que todo está muy fuera de personaje. Aún así, bueno, lo voy a poner, a ver si al que viene lo puedo apañar un poco.

South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego un poco con su vida.

Bueno, allá vamos, cuarto capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Me levanté con ganas, con más ganas de las que me había levantado en mucho tiempo. Más que nada porque por fin ocurría elgún tipo de cambio en mi monótona vida. Desayune rápido ante la extraña mirada de mi madre, y me dirigí a la casa de Stan. La madre de Stan me abrió. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al padre de Stan. Me pregunté si seguirían juntos, su madre y su padre, quiero decir.

-Hola, Kyle. Stan está arriba, vistiéndose. Dile que se dé prisa, el desayuno se le va a enfríar.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Stan le pillé en calzoncillos. Él se sorprendió un poco al oírme, pero al ver que era yo, siguió vistiéndose tranquilamente. Eran pocas personas con las que tenía la misma confianza que con Stan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Kyle? Kenny me dijo de ir al cine esta tarde. Supongo que Wendy también vendrá, y él no quiere ir de sujetavelas. ¿Te apetece...

-Escucha Stan, precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Esta tarde he quedado con Cartman.

Stan se quedó mirándome con cara se shock.

-¿Con Cartman? ¡Tío! ¡Ya quedaste ayer con Cartman! ¿Qué os traeis entre manos vosotros dos?

-Cálmate, tío. Mira, te lo voy a contar, pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, porque eso lo estropearía todo.

Le conté a Stan todo lo que Cartman me había dicho la noche anterior, mientras el escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y con caras extrañas. La parte del abrazo me la guardé, me daba demasiado corte decirlo.

-Pues sí que es raro, sí -dijo Stan cuando hube terminado -¿Y dices que te llevó a la montaña? Kyle, no vuelvas a ir a la montaña con Cartman. A saber lo que hace. Podías no haber vuelto esta mañana.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo -dije riéndome. Stan sólo sonrió.

-¿Entonces vas a quedar con él esta tarde? Pues ya sabes, ten cuidado. Todo esto se me hace bastante raro, ya sabes. Prométeme que a la mínima que veas algo raro, vuelves.

-Estamos hablando de Cartman, Stan. Por mucho miedo que dé a simple vista, luego es un gallina, ya lo sabes. Puede que yo sea más bajo y más delgado, pero eso no significa que no sepa como defenderme.

-Y si no, siempre puedes echarte a correr. Sabes que esa es tu arma más poderosa contra Cartman -después de decir eso, Stan estalló en una carcajada. Sin embargo a mí no me hizo tanta gracia. Tres días antes, me hubiera reído. CIertamente, empezaba a comprender un poco lo que Cartman me había contado.

Stan y yo pasamos la mañana juntos. Salimo al parque y fuimos a buscar a Kenny, y a la hora de comer nos despedimos. También llamamos a Cartman, pero como de costumbre, ni se presentó. Volví a mi casa para la comida. Mi madre estaba de muy buen humor, y había buen ambiente en la casa.

Pensé si el ambiente que había en casa de Cartman era tan bueno como el ambiente que había en la mía.

Por la tarde, me dirigí a la puerta del instituto, más temprano de la hora acordada. De todas formas, no tube que esperar mucho a que Cartman se presentara. Nevaba un poco, pero no tanto como para detenernos el paso o no salir.

-Parece que va a hacer mal tiempo hoy, Kahl. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

-Como tú digas Cartman. Supongo que no me queda otra que seguirte -dije mirándo al cielo.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a casa de Cartman. A pesar de todo, South Park no era demasiado grande. Me sentía un poco inseguro de estar sólo con Cartman, y en su casa. Para mí eso era terreno desconocido, y el terreno desconocido es peligro. Subimos a su habitación. Ya eran las seis y media, y estaba muy oscuro fuera. La habitación de Cartman...hacía años que no la veía. No había cambiado mucho, de todas maneras. Había un poster de una Schwastika en la pared, y al lado, su típico poster de Mel Gibson. Sonreí al ver que había conservado eso. Unas cuantas fotos de su madre y él, y algunas de cuando éramos pequeños, especialmente de Kenny y él. Al fin y al cabo, se llevaban bastante bien, mientras que él y yo no nos podíamos ni ver.

Pasamos una tarde agradable en casa de Cartman, jugando a la play, hablando, o mirando cosas por el ordenador. SImple, pero entretenido.

Luego Cartman me puso "La lista de Schindler". Supongo que hay cosas que ninca cambian, de todas maneras. Termine llorando como una maricona cuando la película terminó, ante la mirada divertida de Cartman, a lo que respondí con un golpe suave en su brazo.

Cuando la película terminó, nos quedamos los dos en silencio, sentados en el sofá. Miré a Cartman, que miraba a los títulos de la película, con expresión seria, sin decir ni una palabra.

Y me pareció otra persona completamente diferente a la que había "conocido" todos estos años. Sonreí como un ímbecil sin darme cuenta. Últimamente sonreía mucho.

Cartman me miró entonces, y me devolvió el gesto. Su sonrisa...no estaba mal. Cartman estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo por cambiar. No me había puteado en toda la tarde. Se merecía la sonrisa. Se merecía hasta más.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y miré al techo. Estaba hombro con hombro con Cartman, que hizo lo mismo que yo. Los dos mirábamos a un punto inexistente. Me pregunté qué pensaba. Al estar solo, en esa casa tan grande.

Supongo que no, en casa de Cartman no se respiraba la misma armonía que en la mía. Su madre salía mucho. No es que Cartman la tratase precisamente de rosas como para que disfrutara de la compañía de su hijo.

Debí de quedarme dormido pensando, además, estaba muy agusto.

Cuando me desperté encontré la cabeza de Cartman apoyada contra la mía. Él también se había quedado clavado hace un rato. La pantalla de la televisión estaba en el menú del DVD, y aún no había nadie en la casa. Ya debían de ser más de las diez. Suerte que Cartman y yo vivíamos cerca, y mi madre creía que estaba con Stan, así que no me daría mucho la lata. De todas maneras, tenía el móvil, por si acaso.

-Cartman...-susurré, agitándole levemente. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía los ojos del color de la miel. Desaparecieron los ojos azules de Stan, y los de Kenny, incluso los verdes claros míos, creo que ningunos eran como los de Cartman.

No me preguntes qué pasó exactamente a continuación, porque no sabría responderte muy bien. Aunque supongo que a estas alturas todo el mundo se lo imagina. Sin darme cuenta, me acerqué hasta verme reflejado en las pupilas de Cartman. Fue la cosa más extraña que había hecho en mi vida.

Al momento siguiente, mis labios estaban contra los suyos, ásperos, descuidados. Ni siquiera pensé las consecuencias que mi acción tendría sobre Cartman, que suspiró de manera sorprendida inmediatamente, a lo que yo cerré los ojos y profundicé el beso, acariciándole el pelo, castaño, suave, hasta que él respondió, cosa que nunca me hubiese esperado. Un beso. Con lengua. Con Cartman. Y había sido yo quién lo había empezado. Nada más pensarlo, me sentí muy culpable, y me separé de él inmediatamente.

Nuestras caras eran de sorpresa: los ojos muy abiertos, respirando muy deprisa, caras de asco, de...

-Cartman yo...lo siento...yo...me tengo que ir. Me tengo que ir ya.

Sin decir nada más, me apresuré a ponerme el abrigo y corrí hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera quería darme la vuelta, para ver la cara de Cartman, que estaba seguro que sería del más absoluto desprecio.

Sin embargo creo que su desprecio hacia mí no se pordía comparar en ese momento al desprecio que sentía yo por mí mismo.

Y corrí, y corrí hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué, mi madre me estaba esperando con cara de enfado, pero no la hice caso. Simplemente, subí a mi habitación. Quería mucho a mi madre, pero no estaba para broncas, ni para nada. Me senté en la cama.

Yo era una persona fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Una tontería así...no iba a poder conmigo. Y decidí hacer lo que llevaba haciendo desde que las cosas se estaban poniendo tan extrañas en torno a mi vida. En torno a Cartman.

Dar la espalda, esperar a que el día siguiente volviera a ser como el día anterior y actúar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

><p>¿Lo veis? Me ha quedado horrible xD Pero bueno, como ya he dicho, lo intentaré arreglar al capítulo que viene. Un saludo a mis lectores ^^<p> 


	5. Blancoscuro

Hola chicas! (y si me lee algún chico) Para ser sincera, os diré que estoy bastante contenta con este capítulo. Como dijo mi buena comentarista Symphknot, este capi me ha llenado mucho más que al anterior. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo!

Bueno, South Park pertenecen A Matt y Trey, que me dirían que estoy chalada ("Are you crazy?") si leyeran esto y vieran lo que les hago a sus personajes. Así que, allá vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Los Domingos solían ser muy aburridos para mí. Principalmente porque era el día de la semana en que menos me gustaba salir. Salir un Domingo, era, no sé, un completo aburrimiento. Todos los chicos estaban cansados, y además sabíamos que al día siguiente habría que volver al instituto, y el instituto era una real mierda.

Pero yo, en vez de tener en la cabeza las cosas usuales de cada Domingo, estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado el día anterior con Cartman. ¿Cómo no darle vueltas?

Era repugnante. ¿Por qué había hecho una cosas así? ¿Por qué con Cartman? A mí me gustaban las chicas. Puede que no siempre estubiera colado por alguna, como lo estaba Stan, pero estaba seguro que me gustaban. Al menos más que Cartman. Cartman estaba gordo. Cartman no era guapo. Bueno, tampoco era feo, pero guapo...definitivamente no.

Cartman era un chico, y ese era el principal problema, que Cartman era un chico. Vale que estubiera intentando cambiar, vale que ahora fuera amable, vale que me gustara estar con él. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera un chico. Y eso me repugnaba.

Yo no era...bueno, ya sabéis. Yo no era mariquita. Sé lo que todo el mundo piensa de esa clase de personas en South Park. Al menos todos mis amigos. Puede que no los insultasen, ni los discriminasen, pero tener al Sr. Garrison en clase no había sido siempre un plato de buen gusto para muchos. De hecho, no lo había sido para casi nadie.

Ni siquiera para mí.

No, era un error, lo que había pasado. Era un error, y me iba a levantar de la cama, y a olvidarlo todo. A salir, y a despejarme. El único problema es que no podría volver a mirar a Cartman a la cara nunca más. Lo había echado todo a perder. Cuando Cartman me viera, me rompería la cara, me escupiría incluso.

Pero aún así tenía que enfrentarme a ello. Porque yo soy Kyle Broflovsky, y siempre me enfrento a todo, a excepción de esos últimos días, parecía ser.

No me lo pensé más. Salí a la calle, y me dirigí a casa de Stan, como de costumbre. Allí estaban Kenny y Butters.

El bueno de Butters. No había cambiado mucho, todos los chicos seguían metiéndose con él, y sus padres les castigaban sin ningún motivo. Pero no te voy a negar que ahora tenía más autoridad. Al menos los pequeños no le puteaban.

-¡Hola Kyle! -dijo Stan nada más verme -estabamos jugando a la play, ¿te apuntas?

-Sí, de todas maneras, no hace tiempo como para salir por ahí.

Estábamos sentados en el salón, hechando unas partidas, cuando llegó la pregunta que yo había estado esperando desde el principio.

-¿Qué tal con Cartman ayer, Kyle?

Tenía que pensar realmente bien lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Pues yo...bueno, fuimos a su casa, ya sabeis que hacía bastante mal tiempo.

-Y que lo digas, tío.

-Bueno, el caso es que estubimos viendo una peli, nada fuera de lo común, con el ordenador un rato, y hablando...y luego, pues me fui.

-¿Sin más? ¿Se portó bien contigo? -preguntó Kenny, un poco extrañado. Butters solo miró de reojo.

-No sé portó mal -admití yo -pero al final dijo algo que me molestó, y bueno, me fui.

-Típico de Cartman, siempre lo jode todo al final -dijo Stan, riéndose -¿qué te dijo?

-Eh...no sé qué de los judíos, como siempre -inventé yo rápidamente -ya sabes como es Cartman. Ahora no me parece tan raro, pero ayer le debí de dar más importancia, y me fui, porque no me apetecía más hablar con él.

-Estaba raro ayer, por messenger -dijo Butters, sin mirarnos.

-Tío es Cartman. Él es raro -dije yo.

-No, quiero decir, que estaba amable. Y además...además estaba...no sé. Raro. De todas maneras no quiso hablar mucho. Y ya sabeis que yo soy la única persona...bueno, que le...a ver como lo digo...

-¿Tolera? -dijo Stan.

-Sí...más o menos -dijo Butters, que parecía que había salido de un mal trago tremendo.

Yo sabía por qué Cartman estaba raro. No me gustaba mentir a mis amigos, pero no les podía decir la verdad. Sé lo que pensarían de mí, y de Cartman. Al fin y al cabo, el saldría perjudicado por mi culpa, asi que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, y lo más apropiado, lo que más pegaba con Cartman. Porque sinceramente, un Cartman que se hubiera despedido amablemente era extraño. Pero no más que un...bueno, un beso.

Pasó un rato cuando llamaron a la puerta. Stan fue abrir, y nosotros nos quedamos sentados, jugando a las consolas.

-Hola, guarras -se oyó la voz de Cartman de fondo.

La respiración se me empezó a accelerar, y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda mientras un pánico horrible se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo. Pero ya era tarde como para salir corriendo. Me quedé estático, ante la extrañada mirada de Butters. Mirando al frente y con los ojos bien abiertos. oí los pasos de Cartman y de Stan detrás de mí. Pero no fui capaz de moverme.

-Hola Cartman -dijo Kenny.

-Hola, Eric -le saludó Butters.

-¡No me llames así, Butters, te lo he dicho mil veces!

Cartman se paró detrás de mí, mirándo la televisión, con la pantalla en pause. Podía sentir sus rodillas rozando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, pero no podía verle. Tenía ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo, de escapar.

-¿No me vas a saludar, Kahl? -preguntó con un tono muy serio.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme mirando hacia arriba, dónde la cabeza de Cartman miraba hacia abajo, a una enorme distancia, al menos, a mi se me hizo enorme. Cartman era muy alto.

-¿Qué hay, Cartman? -pregunté al fin, sintiendo como mis hombros se desinflaban poco a poco, y como volvía a respirar de nuevo.

Había conseguido el primer paso. A ver qué es lo que venía ahora.

-Oye, chicos, ¿os apetecen pizzas para comer? -preguntó la madre de Stan desde la cocina, rebajando por fin la tensión que se había acumulado en la habitación.

-¡Sí, por favor! -respondió Kenny rápidamente. Cartman entornó los ojos por el comentario de Kenny, y se quitó bruscamente de detrás de mí, lo que me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Quedé mirando al techo, y Cartman se sentó en el sofá, detrás de mí. Podía sentir su mirada hasta en mis rizos rojos y me estaba poniendo más nervioso aún, si es que se podía más.

-Stan -dije al fin -¿te importa que use el baño?

-No, para nada, pero tendrás que usar el de arriba -dijo Stan asomando la cabeza por la cocina -en el de abajo estamos haciendo obras desde hace bastantes días. Creía que te lo había comentado.

-Ah, sí...se me olvidó. Voy.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y las subí rápidamente. El piso de arriba estaba muy oscuro, y no conseguía distinguir bien las puertas. Estaba muy nublado y oscuro, lo que le daba a la casa un aspecto algo grotesco, pero bonito. La nieve fuera era blanca, y el cielo gris y triste. Entré en la habitación de Stan y miré por la ventana, porque no me apetecía ir al baño realmente, sino estar solo y pensar.

Supongo que me había equivocado con la idea de que podría olvidar lo que había pasado entre Cartman y yo, porque en esos momentos me parecia imposible poder olvidarlo, pero tampoco podía enfrentarme a ello. Me senté en la cama y me puse a observar el paisaje que había frente a la casa de Stan. Todo era demasiado oscuro para mi gusto, pero no le quitaba la belleza.

Al parecer ese era el ambiente que tenía todo en esos últimos días.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Me giré inmediatamente como acto reflejo, para encontrarme a Cartman apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola...Cartman.

-Hola, Kahl -dijo él. Avanzó hasta quedar de pie al lado de la cama, detrás de mí.

Quería decirle tantas cosas...pero no podía, no podía decirle nada. Aún así, quería. Sentí como se me formaba un bulto en la garganta, y como todo quería salir por mi boca: el desayuno, unos cuantos insultos, unas cuantas explicaciones, una disculpa...

-Cart...Cartman.

-Kyle.

-Lo he estropeado, no sé...me confundí, no sé que pasó, me confundí, te confundí...

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho, Kahl.

-Yo...no quería...no sé por qué lo hice, lo he estropeado ¿verdad?. ¡Yo no soy un maricón, Cartman! ¡Joder, eso tú lo sabes! ¡Lo has sabido siempre! ¡Siempre! Joder, Cartman, ¡Siempre! ¡No soy así, te lo prometo! tú eres mi amigo, fuiste amable, y yo...¡Joder!

Golpeé la cama en la que estaba sentado con mi puño. La volví a golpear, una, dos, tres veces.

-¡Yo no soy eso! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No! ¡Joder, Cartman! ¡Yo no quiero ser...

-Kyle, Kyle, ¡Kyle! -me llamaba Cartman una y otra vez, cada vez más alto. Pero yo no paré. No hasta que me sujetó las muñecas con las dos manos. Yo le miré, enfadado. La única luz que tenía la habitación era la que entraba por la ventana, la claridad de una mañana tapada por espesas nubes grises.

-Ya lo sé, Kahl, ya lo sé. Joder...ya lo sé. Sé que no eres así. Cálmate.

Yo respiraba rápido. Estaba haciendo el rídiculo, delante de Cartman. La persona delante de la que menos me gustaría haber estado de esa manera. Estaba haciendo tanto el ridículo...en frente de mi enemigo, de mi rival, y no podía hacer nada.

Y le miré a los ojos.

Y me empecé a reir.

Me reí maniáticamente, enganchando sus mechones castaños entre mis dedos, agarrándome a ellos me reí y me reí sin saber de qué. Cartman sólo me miraba, serio, algo sorprendido, algo preocupado, algo extrañado...

Y yo sólo le sonreí. Porque en ese momento, Eric Theodore Cartman me parecía la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Mi perfectamente imperfecto amigo.

Su pelo era suave bajo el tacto de mis manos. Sin dejar de sonreir, apoyé su frente contra la mía. No se asustó. No se retiró. Simplemente esperó. Y yo yambién esperé. Ambos esperamos a una cosa que jamás pasaría de nuevo.

Y me sonrió.

La puerta del timbre sonó en el piso de abajo, rompiendo en mil trocitos uno de los momentos más extrañamente maravillosos que había vivido nunca. Que viviría jamás. Cartman me tiró de las muñecas despacio, y empezó a separarse, y se levantó, ya que había terminado de rodillas en la cama. Sus manos rozaron las mías mientras el se separaba, desde las muñecas hasta las yemas de los dedos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Cartman! -grité detrás de él, volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana. Y Cartman paró en seco.

-No quiero que cambies. No te quiero de otra manera. No te quiero más delgado, ni te quiero más simpático. No te quiero más relajado, ni te quiero más amable. No te quiero si no eres mi amigo Cartman. No te tendría de otra manera a como eres.

...

-Lo sé, Kyle -con eso Cartman renovó su marcha y salió de la habitación.

No se puede decir que me hubiera enfrentado a mis problemas. Pero se puede decir que había empezado a mirarlos a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Puede que no os parezca tan bueno porque no hay beso, ni nada, pero yo soy más de palabras, ya os lo he dicho. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Un saludo a mis lectores! ^^<p> 


	6. All Kyle Rejects

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero esque los Viernes por la tarde es el día que veo a mi chico (que por cierto me miraría muy raro si leyera esta historia xD) y termino bastante matada. De todas maneras, muchas gracias a mis lectoras/es que me motivan a escribir un poquito de esta historia. Aún así, ya van seis capítulos, y a mi no me gustan las historias muy largas, así que ya la voy a ir terminando. Pero no os apureis, escribiré alguna más de South Park, me gusta escribir sobre todo.

South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y a Trey Parker, pero eso ya os lo había dicho ^^ Espero que disfruteis de este capi.

* * *

><p><strong> VI<strong>

Nunca había tenido un Domingo más raro que ese. Jamás. A parte del tiempo tan oscuro que hacía, lo que había pasado con Cartman en la habitación, y después haber pasado el resto del día con él y con todos los demás chicos, sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con el aludido.

¿Qué le iba a decir que no le hubiera dicho ya? Ahora la idea de olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante se hacía cada vez menos y menos fácil. Pero Cartman era de mi pandilla, no podía simplemente olvidarle y dejar de hablar con él, además, tarde o temprano, los demás empezarían a notar las cosas: había visto como Butters miraba de manera rara cuando saludé a Cartman en casa de Stan.

Lo primero que hice nada más llegar a casa fue subir a mi habitación, sentarme en mi cama y pensar. Era rutina, esos últimos días.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, y la luna nueva se alzaba en el cielo.

Entonces mi móvil sonó. En mi pantalla ponía "Cartman casa". El corazón me empezó a ir más rápido, de los nervios, del miedo a que Cartman pudiera echarme algo en cara. Pero lo cogí. Como ya he dicho y sabréis, yo no soy alguien que le dé la espalda a los problemas.

-Hola Cartman.

-_Quiero hablar contigo, Kahl._

-Pues yo creo que no hay mucho que hablar -respondí yo. Y de hecho, no había mucho que hablar.

-_Sí, sabes que sí lo hay. No puedes negar que está pasando algo. Quiero hablarlo. Ya sabes lo que te dije, estoy intentando cambiar. Hasta ahora no he hecho ni un sólo comentario..._

-¿De qué? -le dije con tono borde -¿te refieres a que aún no me has llamado maricón? ¡Pues llámamelo lo que quieras, Cartman, porque no lo soy! ¡Díselo a quién quieras! ¡Comentalo en el colegio, me da igual! No soy una tía Cartman, aunque digas que a veces me comporto como una. Sabes no es nada nuevo, me paso todo lo que tú dices por ahí, ¡así que allá tú!

Sin darme cuenta había empezado a gritar, y cuando terminé respiraba pesadamente, porque me había enfadado más de lo que pensaba que me enfadaría.

-_¿Por qué no me escuchas, Kahl?_ -sonó por la otra línea después de un rato.

-Pues dí lo que tengas que decir de una vez, Cartman.

-_No voy a criticarte, Kyle. Si no lo he hecho hasta ahora, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer a estas alturas? Sólo quería decirte que...bueno, que tú no tubiste toda la culpa de...de lo que pasó. Joder, Kahl, no te imaginas la verguenza que me da decir esto. Quiero decir...ya sabes yo también participé. Así que mejor que lo olvidemos ¿eh, Kyle? No quiero que las cosas estén raras entre nosotros ahora que...ahora que hemos empezado con buen pie. ¿Amigos, Kyle?_

No me esperaba esto de Cartman. Supongo que al fin y al cabo algo si que le importaba. Sentí como otra piedra se levantaba de mi espalda, y respiré profundamente.

-Está bien, Cartman. Amigos. Yo tampoco quiero malos rollos. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. Adiós.

No le dí tiempo a decir nada más, simplemente colgué y me tiré en la cama. Las horas debieron de pasar rápido. En la radio sonaban "The all American Rejects".

Dirty Little Secret.

Que paradoja. Supongo que yo ahora también tenía un secreto sucio que guardar. Y encima con Cartman. Había dicho demasiado fresco que no me importaba que lo contara. En realidad sí que me importaba. ¿Cómo no me iba a importar? ¿No te importaría a tí haber...besado a alguien de tu mismo sexo y que todo el mundo lo contase y lo comentase por ahí?

Eso no me dejaría en muy buen lugar. Pero Cartman también había dicho que él había participado. Y llevaba razón, en cierto modo. Él pudo haberme parado. No haberme respondido...lo que fuera. Así que sea lo que fuera esto, Cartman también formaba parte de ello. Y lo podía usar perfectamente en su contra.

Era el momento de comprobar si Cartman realmente había cambiado.

Odio los lunes. Son el peor día de la semana. El día que más me cuesta levantarme.

Cuando llegué a la parada del autobús, todos estaban ya allí. Cosa rara, porque yo suelo llegar de los primeros siempre. Nos saludamos todos unos a otros. Cartman me saludó, y yo le respondí como siempre, aunque había tensión en el ambiente. Los demás también debieron notarlo, porque Kenny sólo callaba, y Stan sacaba temas tontos de conversación para calmar un poco el ambiente.

Después de una espera que se hizo eterna, por fin vino el autobús. Cartman se sentó al principio, con Butters, no sin antes echarme una mirada. Yo se la devolví descaradamente, y me dirigí a la parte de atrás del autobús.

-Hola, Kyle -dijo Bebe -¿te importa que me siente contigo? Stan podría sentarse con Wendy, si quiere -no hizo falta que Bebe dijera nada más, Stan ya estaba babeando como un perro. Rodé los ojos hacia arriba y miré de nuevo a Bebe.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Se sentó a mi lado. Bebe no estaba mal. Era de las chicas más desarrolladas de la clase, aunque no era tan guapa de cara como Wendy, era mona. Y simpática, y también formal. Me caía realmente bien esa chica.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos Kyle. Últimamente no se te vé el pelo. Y no en el sentido literal, claro -dijo, revolviéndome mi mata de pelo naranja -¿qué te parece si hacemos algo este viernes? ¿Te apetece salir?

-¿En plan cita? -pregunté, con una sonrisilla.

-Bueno -respondió Bebe riéndose -puedes tomartelo como quieras. Lo pasaremos bien.

-Claro -dije, sonriéndo.

Pasamos el resto del camino del autobús hablando de cosas de clase, aunque yo no tenía la cabeza muy puesta en la conversación. Aquella era la ocasión perfecta de olvidarme de lo que había pasado con Cartman, y Bebe era una chica muy agradable.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por Cartman, aunque no entendía por qué. Él había dejado claro que íbamos a olvidar el tema por completo. Tampoco es que me interesara lo que hiciese a partir de ese momento. Era una simple cita con Bebe, una quedada.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

><p>Os dije que era muy cortito, pero os prometo que el siguiente sera muuuuucho más largo, ya que tengo Sábado y Domingo por la mañana para escribirlo (soy madrugadora, me he acostumbrado por los jodidos exámenes =s) Bueno, un saludito =D<p> 


	7. Hot n' Cold

Bueno, chicas, este es el último capítulo, lo siento mucho. Pero si os quedais con hambre, va a haber epílogo, no muy largo, pero al menos para que sepais que es lo que pasa más adelante. Debo decir que me ha dado mucha verguenza escribir este capítulo, y eso que no llega a tener nada guarro del todo, pero yo soy así de tímida, qué le voy a hacer.

South Park pertenede a Trey y Matt, ese par de genios =D Y nada, a disfrutar del capítulo =)

* * *

><p><strong> VII<strong>

No hablé con Cartman durante el resto de la semana. No más de lo fundamental, por lo menos. Como ya he dicho, era inevitable que hablásemos, ya que estábamos en la misma pandilla, pero nuestra relación había cambiado mucho, y los demás lo notaron inmediatamente.

-¿Te pasa algo con Cartman? No discutís, apenas hablais. ¿La ha jodido de alguna manera? -me preguntó Stan en clase de matemáticas.

-No, simplemente, se estará haciendo mayor. Llevas razón, lleva mucho sin tocarme las narices.

Me sabía realmente mal mentir a Stan. Y estos últimos días parece que no era sincero con él ni una sola vez. No le había contado de la cita con Bebe el viernes, ni tampoco lo que había pasado con Cartman(por supuesto) Tenía que permanecer en silencio hasta que todo esto pasase.

Cartman y yo nos mirábamos muy de vez en cuando, en las clases, en el autobús, cuando salíamos con la pandilla...pero no habábamos. Cartman no se metía conmigo, y yo no me metía con él. Era como una especie de pacto silencioso.

Al fin llegó el viernes.

Bebe y yo decidimos ir a la bolera. Se había puesto guapísima, con unos pantalones cortos con medias debajo, botines y una camiseta azul clara que la favorecía un montón. Bebe no era la más guapa, pero desde luego sabía como sacarse partido.

-¿Sabes, Kyle? Has cambiado mucho. Estás más calladito, y como triste. Lo pensé el otro día, y se me pasó por la cabeza quedar contigo, a ver si te animaba un poco. ¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó Bebe mientras nos tomábamos un batido en las mesas de la bolera.

-No es que pase nada, Bebe, es que he discutido...bueno, con alguien importante. Se me pasará, no te preocupes - ¿era Cartman realmente tan importante para mi? -bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? Tú también has cambiado -dije mirándola de arriba a abajo. Ella solo sonrió.

-Bueno, Kyle, una no puede estar siempre igual. Ya sabes que yo solía ser una marimacho, ¿te acuerdas? Que tiempo, Kyle. Pero ahora todos somos diferentes. Mira Stan, o mira Cartman, por ejemplo. No me puedes negar que está mucho más relajado. Y kenny está muy guapo -dijo Bebe riéndose. De verdad, no sé qué le veían a Kenny.

-Y tú también lo estás, Kyle -Bebe me sonrió. Y yo la devolví la sonrisa. De veras que esa chica me caía realmente bien. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable. Mi madre se sorprendió mucho al ver que llevaba una chica a casa, pero no dijo nada. Desde luego, para ella era mejor que Cartman.

Y a mí, era lo que más me convenía. Bebe era estupenda con los videojuegos, y me dió una buena paliza, ante mi mirada atónita ella reía, comentando que apostaba a que eso no me lo esperaba.

Al final, cuando ya sólo quedaba un cuarto de hora para que Bebe se marchara, terminamos los dos tendidos boca arriba en mi cama.

Bebe me miró, y me acarició los rizos rojos. No me suele gustar que me toquen el pelo, pero hay situaciones y situaciones.

-De verdad que has cambiado, Kyle...-dijo Bebe, acercándose cada vez más a mí. No la detuve. Y entonces sus labios estaban contra los míos.

Bebe profundizó el beso, tal como había hecho yo con Cartman días atrás (por mucha verguenza que me diera recordarlo) y terminó encima mía, besándome con lengua y acariciándome el pelo.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello. Bebe estaba fría, y yo también estaba frío. El pelo de Bebe era rizado, y el mío también. Bebe era delgada, y tenía buen cuerpo. Pero yo también era delgado.

Y pensé en Cartman, y me asusté.

Aparté a Bebe de golpe, sintiéndome tremendamente mal por ella, por Cartman, por mí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle, no quieres?...

-No es eso Bebe. Eres estupenda, y muchos chicos darían lo que fuera por estar contigo, pero...

-Pero hay otra persona -dijo Bebe, sonriendo.

-Sí, más o menos...no puedo, lo siento. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, de verdad. Espero que podamos repetirlo. Lo de salier, me refiero...

-Claro, Kyle, cuando tú quieras. Me voy a ir yendo, entonces.

Bebe cogió su abrigo, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Kyle...-dijo antes de cerrar -esa chica...es afortunada -me dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me quedé solo en mi habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me había sentido culpable? ¿Por qué Cartman? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo de esa manera?

Me sentía bastante jodido. Me sentía culpable, y me sentía apagado. Pero sobre todo, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, y con Cartman.

No podía aceptar el hecho de que tenía sentimientos por un chico. Para mí eso era una verguenza, para mis padres sería una verguenza, para mis amigos sería una verguenza, y para Cartman era una verguenza, tanto que no quería ni hablar de ello.

Y lo peor es que había dado de lado a una chica maravillosa sólo por el simple hecho de que había pensado en un beso que nunca debió pasar.

No quería derrumbarme ni llorar, sino que debía de afrontar la situación como realmente era. Nadie podía enterarse, y nadie iba a hacerlo. Menos Cartman, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, aunque me costase más que su amistad, aunque me costase mi reputación, pero era algo que no se podía dejar en suspensión.

Pasaron exactamente dos semanas desde que pasó lo de Cartman. Dos semanas. Él parecía estar estupendamente. Me miraba, no me miraba, pero a parte de eso me ignoraba, como yo a él.

Entonces llegó el día. Era la hora de comer, en el instituto. Estábamos sentados todos en la mesa, con nuestras bandejas en frente.

-¿Dónde vas, Cartman? -preguntó Stan, que estaba al lado mío, como siempre.

-Voy a recoger el libro de biología a clase, se me ha olvidado.

Cuando Cartman salió del comedor, me levanté yo detrás de él.

-A mí también se me han olvidado unos apuntes, ahora mismo vengo.

Ese era el momento, y ese era el día. Me dirigí a la clase, donde sabía que encontraría a Cartman. Las señoras de la limpieza ya estaban cerrando las clases y limpiando los pasillos de los cursos superiores, Por lo que todo estaba prácticamente vacío en el instituto. Seguía nublado, pero los días eran más alegres que anteriormente.

-Kyle -me dijo Cartman cuando me vió entrar a la clase y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí -no te había oído. ¿Has estado detrás todo el rato?

-Sí -respondí, secamente. Mi estado había empeorado un poco en estas últimas semanas, debido a que le habíoa estado dando muchas vueltas a la cabeza, lo que me había causado dormir bastante poco -tenemos que hablar Cartman. Más bien...tengo que hablar yo. Simplemente quiero que intentes escucharme hasta el final.

Cartman frunció el ceño y se sentó encima de una de las mensas, mirándome -adelante. Dí lo que quieras. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Kahl.

Respiré profundamente, y me senté en la mesa que había en frente de donde Cartman estaba. Cogí aire de nuevo.

-Cartman...puede que después de esto ya no me veas igual. Quiero decir, incluso puede que me aborrezcas. Ya sé...ya sé que no se puede decir que hayamos sido nunca íntimos, pero...pero esto puede acabar realmente nuestra relación, o como se diga. ¿Me sigues?

Cartman calló.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando Cartman. Y me ha costado llegar a la conclusión a la que he llegado. Pero he llegado, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y tú estás aludido por el tema, así que creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que te voy a decir. Así que escucha. Sabes lo que pasó hace tres semanas. Estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado, de que te acuerdas perfectamente. No te hagas el tonto.

-Kyle...

-Déjame terminar. Yo...bueno, desde entonces, han pasado cosas Cartman. Tú has pasado de mí, pero yo de ti no. Sé que has estado ahí, aunque me hayas ignorado por completo. No podemos pasar sin hablarnos toda la vida, asi que creo que es hora de ponerle un final a todo esto. Cartman, el beso que...que te di, que nos dimos. Me gustó. Más que otros besos. Yo...sé...sé en que situación me deja eso. Sé en lo que me convierte. Sé que clase de persona me hace, y las consecuencias que trae. Pero no me voy a echar atrás. No quiero que nadie se entere, pero eso no significa que no lo pueda admitir para mí mismo. Y para tí. Entiendo...entiendo que ahora me desprecies, si es que me puedes despreciar más aún. Creía que no podrías, pero aún así...Bueno, sólo quería que lo supieras, Cartman. Tú me...bueno, yo...siento cosas. Por tí. Y ya está. Puedes no volverme a hablar si quieres, puede que me tengas asco, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Creo que has cambiado, y creo que puedes, por lo menos, entender lo que esto significa para mi. Eso era todo.

Volví a coger aire, me levanté, y me apresuré a dejar la clase. Peró una mano sujetó mi brazo firmemente, lo que me impidió seguir moviendome. El golpe o el empujón que esperaba nunca llegaron, así que no me quedó otro remedio que quedarme inmóvil.

-Creo que aún te falta escuchar mi opinión en todo esto, ¿no, Kahl?

Cartman se puso frente a mí. Me recordé a mi mismo lo realmente alto que era. Le miré a los ojos, carentes de ningún tipo de emoción. Como estaban de costumbre.

Miles de cosas se pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. Nuestra infancia, nuestra panda, la de toda la vida, Bebe, mis padres, mis amigos...en ese momento me dió la sensación de que todos nos estaban mirando, a pesar de que sabía que era mentira.

Pero me dió igual.

Me incliné y rodeé el cuello de Cartman con mis brazos. Y todo salió. Le besé, dejándole con los ojos muy abiertos, me agarré fuerte a él, lo que causó que abriera la boca para quejarse y profundicé el beso, tocando su lengua con la mía, hasta que por fin, respondió. Le acaricié el pelo, suave, liso, castaño.

_Cartman era cálido. Y yo tenía frío.Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

Gemí en el beso mientras Cartman me tumbaba encima de los pupitres donde me encontraba. De repente, sentía mucho calor, y respiraba ansiosamente. Supongo que era porque era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con alguien.

Cartman rompió el beso, me miró y empezó a besarme por el cuello, mientras metía la mano por debajo de mi camiseta y la dirigía hacia arriba, provocandome escalofríos intensos...

-Kyle...-me susurró Cartman al oído -esto es lo único que puedo darte...esto es lo único que podemos tener...

En ese momento y con esas palabras, la realidad me agitó de golpe, y se derrumbó encima mía. Todas las piedras que había quitado de mi espalda esos días volvieron a caer sobre ella, todos los prejuicios, toda la verguenza. Separé a Cartman suavemente de mí, y él no se opuso. Quedamos frente a frente de nuevo.

Esta vez yo miraba al suelo.

-Kyle, yo no puedo...darte lo que tú quieres. Yo no soy así, Kyle, yo quiero tener una novia algún día, y una familia. Y creo que tú también. No puede ser Kyle. Aunque quiera...aunque quieras tú...esto no va a llegar más lejos, porque esto no tiene futuro. Lo siento.

Miré a Cartman. Y sonreí.

-Lo sé -dije, acercándome, y acariciándole el pelo.

Cartman sonrió.

Y yo dejé de tener frío.

* * *

><p>Bueno, es un final algo seco, así que os he puesto un epílogo. Quería una historia normalita, no me he esforzado demasiado, y todo ha surgido al paso, ¿qué os parece? Muchas gracias a mis lectorases, y un saludazo!

Suena un poco tonto, pero los reviews me hacen ilusión, así que podeis dejar alguno, no me va a molestar en absoluto. =D


	8. Epílogo y final

** EPÍLOGO**

Ha pasado el tiempo. Empecé a salir con Bebe hace dos meses, y no nos va mal. Los demás dicen que debería estar contento, Bebe esperfecta, delgada, y con algo menos de altura que yo. Dicen que hacemos buena pareja.

Eso dicen.

Cartman se muda con su madre el año que viene de South Park. Decirte que me dió pena sería poco para describirlo.

Se puede decir que las cosas han terminado igual que hubieran terminado si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre Cartman y yo. Pero ocurrió, y eso creó un cambio en mi vida. Un cambio que todavía se mantiene.

Un reverso.

Porque cuando miro a Bebe a los ojos, veo mi futuro, la realidad. Pero cuando, a veces, mi mirada se cruza por casualidad con la de Cartman, ese gordo, ese capullo, veo lo que realmente quiero. Mi imperfectamente perfecta mentira, mi "quiero pero no puedo".

Dentro de un año ya no le podré ver más. Pero ya no tendré frío.

Porque los miles de besos de Bebe pueden quitarme el frío durante una noche, pero un sólo beso de Eric Cartman bastó para quitarme el frío el resto de mi vida.

**Ende**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora si que hemos llegado al final. No soy de finales delices, lo siento mucho si esperábais un vivieron felices y comieron perdices, porque generalmente la realidad suele ser muy diferente a esa. He intentado adaptarlo lo mejor posible a lo que pasaría en caso de que Kyle...etc, etc, y sinceramente no creo que Kyle y Cartman se casaran, tuvieran niños... xD<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? En fin, ya escribiré algo más de South Park, no os preocupeis. Un besazo a todos los que habeis seguido la historia, me habeis motivado un montón, especialmente VicPin y Symphknot. Me habeis motivado muchisimo! ^^ un saludete =)


End file.
